


Keep the light on

by sorryimsooochangeable



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: #MorMor #darknessandlight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimsooochangeable/pseuds/sorryimsooochangeable
Summary: A flow of thoughts and emotions by Sebastian Moran





	Keep the light on

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually a ff, just a little hommage to this amazing couple inspired by a wonderful picture of a tiger bringing a lamp, posted on Facebook in the group "MorMor: Did You Miss Me?"

Your darkness.

I've always loved your darkness. 

You're the god of darkness, it flows through you and sorrounds you and it comes out from your amazing eyes when you threaten someone. 

I could never do without. 

It became a part of me, a vital one. 

But when you're in my arms, after each little death our passion put us through, when you lie next to me, your head on my chest, there's a light no-one could ever see but so bright it could enlighten the universe. 

Once, in one of this astonishing moments, you looked so fragile, so afraid. I asked what was happening and you answered   
"Seb, if I ever get lost in my darkness, come and find me, because you are the one who can keep the light on". 

So I'm here, and will always be. 

Just keeping the light on.


End file.
